The Second Wish
by Just-A-Gurl13
Summary: My idea of Mulder's wishes in Season Seven Episode Je Souhaite. One Shot!


Just my idea of what Mulder's second wish was. Episode Je Souhaite in Season Seven.

I sat pounding on the keys of the keyboard. Jen giggled behind me. "There will be no loop holes this time!" I had just returned to my basement office after looking like a lunatic, yet again, in front of Assistant Director Skinner in yet another meeting. When I had wished for world peace, I hadn't meant take everyone but me off the planet. I sighed and punched the monitor off and looked at Jen sitting on the edge of my desk. She had said she had wanted a long life and the one she wished it from had twisted her words and made her the genie that she was. I sighed and stared at her then down to my feet.

"How do I pick between freeing you and Scully?" I mumbled more to myself. "Free me?" Jen asked shocked. I looked up from the floor to her eyes. "It's not fair that people use you. Then with all those loop holes because we didn't specify, it doesn't work out for us anyways," I shrugged my shoulders, "just like that genie did to you. But Scully. I want to give her her happiness."

Jen slid down into one of the chairs in the office. "What do you mean?" I couldn't believe I was about to share this much of my personal life with this genie but it all came blurting out. "The red head that doesn't see much sense in you" I smiled as I dropped my hands down and stared at the scuff on my shoe. "We've been together for some time. Partners for seven years now. She's my everything." A small choke came out of me. I hated reliving this part, but I believed Jen had asked for a reason. "After about a year of us working together, pursuing odd cases, Scully was abducted. Medical tests were done on her and when she was randomly found in a hospital…" I trailed off shrugging. "I guess we never really knew the full extent until her doctor removed a microchip. She got very sick. Cancer. I almost lost her again." The scuff on my shoe was starting to blur. I took a deep breath. "However, due to the powers that be, we put a microchip back into her and she magically recovered from her cancer, however, we learned during that time she was left barren. I found the ova the… the…aliens had removed." I was waiting for Jen to laugh. Oddly enough she didn't. "We moved from just friends and partners into something more about a year ago. Recently she took her ova to a doctor and we've been trying IVF." Was this the miracle I wanted to give Scully? Did Jen hold the answers? I choked out "But it didn't take and she can't get pregnant and God, she's given everything for me, I just want her to have everything. I want a baby with her too, but Scully would make the most incredible mother and it kills me that I can't make it better; can't give her that baby." I felt a tear run down my cheek and slowly I brushed it away. I was on a roll now.

"But Jen, I can't let you be used anymore. It's wrong."

"You really do have two wishes left" Jen cut me off. I looked at her puzzled and basically for the first time since spilling my guts to her. "You wished for world peace. In the office I said 'I bet you wish you hadn't done that' and you said yes and to toy with you I restored everything." Jen smiled. A real smile. It was beautiful. "You never said that you wished it be restored. I was just messing with you because of the loop holes." My mouth must have been agape. "Close your mouth. I'm only telling you this because you are willing to give up such a beautiful thing to free me because I can't free myself. Giving that woman a baby is such a pure wish that I can't let you free me without giving her that."

"Why Jen…. Deep down you're a softie" I smiled at her. All I got her to say was shut up. I suddenly panicked. "Jen, how do I word this wish to make sure it happens and there isn't a loop hole?"

Jen looked at me and smiled once again. "You figured it out. You figured out how these wishes work. They must be pure. Unselfish." I took a deep breath. "Then Jen, for my second wish, I wish Scully and I could get pregnant; that she be able to conceive and have that baby. That she no longer be barren."

Jen looked at me and smiled once more. "It is done."

I couldn't stop smiling, nor could I wait to get home to Scully. "Jen, for my final wish, I wish you were free from being a genie, that you could live for the moment."

Tears ran down Jen's face. "It is done," she said. Then she threw her arms around me. "Thank you."

Nearly two months later Scully and I found ourselves back to the first case that had started it all with us. Scully still didn't have much hope forever being a mother. I still kept telling her to believe. I had faith in Jen. Nature sometimes just took its sweet time. However seeing her hold Teresa's baby, something pulled at me. I had to get her to give up this life style. I had to finish this case out, without her by my side. She had made me take Skinner with me. I understood her hesitance. But out in the woods that night, I went into that field. I passed through the energy field everyone had talked about. Then I suddenly realized I wanted back out. I didn't want to experience everything. I had to be with Scully. I had to make sure she never gave up on our miracle. But other forces were at work.

I'm not sure how much time had passed, but waking up in a hospital bed, wires attached to me, I knew I had been through an ordeal. Scully was sobbing. I managed to pull her into the hospital bed with me. A thought crossed my mind. Scully doesn't feel like the Scully I'd left however long ago. I looked down. A swollen stomach greeted my eyes. I felt the bump with my hand. My miracle. Our miracle. My second wish had come true. Tears slid from the corners of my eyes as I kissed the top of Scully's red head. "Thank you Jen" I mumbled into her hair. "Thank you".


End file.
